The Later Years of Wolfstar
by HelloMrsLovett
Summary: It's really rushed, but I had an hour spare... Sirius Black has been thinking about the chance that he *might* be in love with Remus Lupin. He takes a chance, and goes to visit him one night. Oneshot. DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Sirius Black or Remus Lupin... They belong to J.K. Rowling, my queen.


**WOLFSTAR**

Isn't it strange, the idea of magical superiority? Surely, the person who thought it up must have been extremely delusional - or just plain stupid. Wizards should be treated no better than anyone else. Muggles, Half-Bloods, Muggle-Borns… Werewolves.

Sirius lay in bed, unable to sleep, with these thoughts buzzing through his head.

Werewolves.

Sirius had been thinking about Remus a lot recently. Thinking about how hard he had it – having to transform like that every month. Thinking about having to keep something as huge as that a secret.

Thinking about the other day when Lucius Malfoy insulted Remus's blood purity. Ha, he could talk. A former Death Eater, with a Werewolf like Fenrir Greyback on his side. Ha.

But Sirius also lay thinking about what he had felt on that day. The anger he felt for Remus. The need to protect him from further insults. And most pressingly, the burning he had felt in his cheeks when Lucius suggested that Sirius was in love with his "Darling Remus". He hadn't gone so far as to deny it, had he? Why was that? Maybe…Just maybe… Lucius was right.

But no. He couldn't be.

What would Harry think? His own Godfather, in love with his former Dark Arts teacher? It was impractical.

Yet the idea was growing on Sirius with increasing speed.

Admittingly, he had never been one for girls. He had never felt the need to catch their attention – never joined in with James back at Hogwarts, trying to impress girls with never-ending Quidditch skills. He wasn't attracted to them.

But he hadn't ever thought about the possibility that he could be gay, especially as his experience of Azkaban permitted him to think dark thoughts, rather than the hope of finding someone to love for the rest of his life.

…Perhaps Harry wouldn't mind. Perhaps Harry would just want him to be happy, to finally get what _he_ wanted, after those twelve years in confinement.

And there was no denying it; he wanted Remus.

Sirius knew where everyone in the Order was sleeping – after all, nobody knew the Black house better than he did. Remus was just across the hallway, in the huge bedroom that had once belonged to Sirius's parents.

He got up slowly, feeling his head spin after lying down for so long. He walked across his wooden bedroom floor, almost tripping over his old dragon models as he went. He opened his door quickly, so as not to make a creaking sound, and tiptoed down the hallway towards his parents' old room.

He stood outside the door for a long minute, and checked his watch. 01:53. Remus wouldn't be awake at this time, would he?

Sirius took a step away from the door, second thoughts beginning to overtake him. What if Remus didn't love him? What if it ruined their friendship? There's no way anyone would want to risk what they had already. They had been the best of friends for years.

But Sirius was a Gryffindor. He was brave. What was life, without a few healthy risks? He had to try.

He knocked on Remus's door, half expecting no answer.

Sirius was about to leave, feeling utterly depressed, when he heard a feeble "hello?" from behind the door. His heart leapt.

He opened Remus's door and poked his head around the side of the wall.

"Moony? You awake?" he whispered, warily.

"Am now," Remus replied with mock grumpiness. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Listen, I want to talk to you," said Sirius.

He went to sit at the end of Remus's bed.

"What's up?" asked Remus, sitting up.

"You know the other day, when Malfoy was being a git,"

Remus seemed a little reluctant to reply. "Yeah…"

Sirius carried on, "well, I felt… Angry. Really angry, like I needed to protect you, and…" he trailed off.

"Go on, Padfoot," Remus encouraged.

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'll just get to the point. When Malfoy said how I was in love with you, and even though we were laughing about how stupid he'd been, later on in the day…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been thinking… Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all. Maybe he was, in fact, right."

"Ah."

"I'm so sorry Moony, I just had to tell you. I feel like I want to tell you everything. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I want you to know that I need to be around you forever, and—"

Remus silenced Sirius by pressing a finger to his lips.

"All these years," Remus whispered, an unfathomable expression upon his handsome features. "And you haven't realised how much_ I_ need _you_."

Sirius hadn't been expecting this!

"I don't understand," said Sirius.

"Your twelve years in Azkaban were the darkest years I've ever lived through. And that's a lot coming from a Werewolf."

Sirius tensed.

"Obviously, it's absolutely nothing compared to _your _experience there – but I longed for you, Sirius. I longed for your comfort. Your voice. But I always thought you saw me just as a friend."

"Of course not, Moony," Sirius breathed. The archaic way he strung his sentences together sent shivers down his spine.

Their heads drew closer together. Was this really happening?

Sirius's thoughts were broken by the sudden feeling of Remus's lips against his. It caught him by surprise at first – though a beautiful surprise – and he eventually parted his lips to allow Remus full access to the inside of his mouth. Sirius shifted his head so that his lips gently caressed his friend's angular jaw line – though soon moving back again, pushing his tongue into Remus's mouth and softly playing along his inner lip line, while Remus wrapped his surprisingly strong arms around Sirius's body, engulfing him in a long-awaited and warm embrace.

Sirius soon felt Remus's quickening heart against his – beating just as fast – and he slowly moved his hands up to find his neck; beginning to knot them into his soft blonde hair. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

Remus was the one to break off the kiss for a mere second, although it was giving Sirius more than enough time to speak again. He sat up.

"I love you… _so much_." He told Remus.

"I love you more than life itself," Remus replied, his eyes glistening with what was unmistakeably true devotion.

Sirius launched himself on Remus again, with an even more passionate kiss. Rougher.

He began to undo the buttons on Remus's pyjama shirt, and Remus did the same to him.

Both shirtless in the moonlight coming through the break in the curtains, never had Sirius witnessed a more beautiful sight. His muscular chest was silver and perfect, and seemed totally untouched, as a frozen lake did.

"Thank Merlin it's not a full moon," Sirius laughed, teasingly pulling at the edges of Remus's trousers.

Remus groaned at his touch. "Don't… remind me…" he smiled.

It wasn't long before Sirius and Remus had both stripped down to their boxers. The bulge residing in Remus's grey shorts had become exceedingly noticeable.

Sirius nodded pointedly towards the inside of Remus's legs. "Need help with that?" he said playfully.

Remus laughed and replied with, "I'm a big boy now, Padfoot. I don't need help." And with that, he stood up, moved away from the bed and removed his boxers, immediately taking Sirius's breath away.

He wasn't distracted for long, however; he soon found himself doing the same thing, leaving his shorts on the floor as he collapsed once more onto his lover.

Their unclad bodies rocked, occasionally entwining the thin sheets of the bed between them as they rhythmically arched into one another.

Sirius took such comfort in Remus's touch, as to which, judging by his actions, Remus felt the same.

For once in his life, Sirius felt _loved_.

It was more than anything he had ever expected from Remus; never before had he seen his friend in a way so unlike his usual personality – he was usually so contained, and not nearly as loose, as passionate – he'd never have thought that Remus would feel like this about someone like him. Someone rugged, beaten and neglected, both from his family _and_ the world after Azkaban Prison.

A tear slid down Sirius's cheek unexpectedly. The world was so lovely from this perspective.

Remus noticed it. "Sirius?" he asked worriedly.

"It's beautiful," as all Sirius could manage to whisper.

Remus took Sirius in his arms once more, making him feel like a child, and kissed him again. Sirius put all the strength he could muster into it, until eventually he fell under Remus's spell.

He lay there, letting out a moan as Remus caressed his chest, intoxicated by his scent, his warmth, immobile for a while as the thin layer of sweat that had built up on their bodies slowly began to evaporate.

"Just wait until the Order hears about this," said a breathless Remus, to which Sirius chuckled.

Things had finally turned out perfectly.


End file.
